


I Need You💎

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 01:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: For the prompt Desire.This takes place after my Long Distance series where Alex is in NY filming The Diagnosis. This takes place just before RCD3. Alex comes back to LA a few days early and finds Thomas with a beard.
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	I Need You💎

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

“Surprise,” Alex snuck up behind Thomas, reaching around to plant a kiss on his cheek. “Oh!” She pulled back with a start.

“Alex!” Thomas turned to face her. He ran his hand across his jaw and his newly acquired beard. “I didn’t expect you! I will shave when I get home.”

Alex lifted her hands to his face letting her soft fingertips massage his rough facial hair. She pressed her lips into his urgently relishing this new sensation. 

Alex bit her lip as she pulled away. “Don’t you dare! Isn’t it time for you to take a break?” She raised an eyebrow and dropped her voice to a whisper in his ear, “I need you.”

“Let’s take an early lunch,” Thomas called quickly. Before the cast and crew could question the unexpected and out-of-character change to their schedules, Alex was already dragging Thomas off in the direction of the trailers. 

Alex’s lips pulled at his as they shut the door behind them. She wasted no time removing his jacket and tie. Thomas pushed Alex back onto the couch, not letting their lips part for even a second. 

“What do you want?” Thomas questioned between kisses. 

“I want your mouth anywhere–everywhere,” she ran her fingertips across his beard. I want to feel you everywhere.”

Thomas smirked as he pulled away from her. He had never seen her like this before. Her eyes were not quite literally begging for him, but it was the closest thing to it without misusing the word literally. 

“Please,” Alex pleaded, her voice wavering.

“Oh, my love,” he held her face a moment, savoring every drop of her wanting and longing. 

“Thomas!” Alex practically screamed. She had never desired anyone or anything more than him at this moment. She tried to reach up to pull him back down to her but he grabbed her wrists and pinned them down before she could get what she wanted.

“I like seeing you like this,” Thomas almost growled. He lowered his lips onto her neck letting his beard brush against her tender flesh. She shivered at his touch. He felt her breath catch in her throat as he took advantage of every inch of bare skin. His teeth grazed her throat as he worked his way back up to her mouth. “Is this what you want?”

Alex closed her eyes and nodded as she focused her attention to the way he felt against her. 

“Then you should enjoy the next part even more,” Thomas pulled at her lip with his teeth. “I’m going to let go of your arms. You are not to touch me. Do you understand?”

Alex nodded eagerly. 

“Good,” Thomas’s lips crashed down on hers once more before making their way back down her neck and across her collarbone. He ran his hands under her shirt, massaging his way up. Alex leaned up and lifted her arms so he could remove the unnecessary item. Thomas made quick work of her bra giving his mouth more room to play. 

Alex squirmed under him as his beard danced across her already hardened breasts. She let out a soft moan that was pleasing to his ears. 

Thomas began kissing and sucking his way down her stomach. Without thinking, Alex reached to run her fingers through his hair. As she began to pull at him, he quickly removed his lips from her skin and pinned her arms down beside her again. “You’re a very bad listener.” 

“I’m sorry,” Alex breathed. “Don’t stop.”

“Why should I listen to you when you clearly won’t listen to me,” Thomas questioned.

“It won’t happen again,” Alex insisted. “I promise.”

“No it won’t,” Thomas began to get up from the couch. 

“Come back, I promise I’ll listen,” Alex begged. 

“Oh, I know you will,” Thomas retrieved his tie from the floor where Alex had tossed it. “Give me your hands.” Alex did as requested. Thomas wrapped the tie around her wrists, tying it tightly, ensuring that she could not slip out of it. 

“Now… where was I?” Thomas’s tongue cascade down every area of sensitive skin. Alex fought fruitlessly against her restraints. “Much better.” Thomas ran his hands between her legs as his mouth continued its exploration of her body. 

“Enough teasing!” Alex complained. 

“Is this not exactly what you wanted? I distinctly remember you saying ‘anywhere-everywhere’” Thomas teased. 

Alex groaned in frustration. Her entire body ached for him. 

“Almost,” he promised. Thomas unbuttoned her pants and pulled them off of her. Her underwear followed. He traced the length of her newly exposed leg with his fingers. He moved toward her ankle, placing a soft kiss on the inside. Slowly and methodically he worked his way up the inside of her leg. 

His every touch was electric coursing through her body causing goosebumps to rise in his wake. Alex fought against herself wanting so desperately to take control of the situation, but she brought this on herself. 

As Thomas moved his head between her thigh’s Alex rocked her body closer toward him. He was so close, but still so far. 

“Finally!” She thought as his tongue moved between her slit, licking up some of her wetness. He pushed deeper into her, his tongue just grazing her, causing a low moan to escape her lips. She closed her eyes and leaned back ready to enjoy what she had been waiting for when he moved away. 

Thomas rested his hands on her hips holding her down. “I should probably get back to set. We can finish this tonight?”

Alex threw him what she imagined was a murderous look. “Don’t you even dare!” 

“No?” Thomas sat back on the couch admiring her at his mercy.

“Dammit, Hunt! Get back here! Now!” Alex commanded, a burning sensation flooding her body.

Thomas always loved it when she used his last name. It was the way she said it. The way she looked when she said it. If he could insist no one else use it aside from her he would. It was hers. As she was his. 

“Say, please,” Thomas smirked. 

“You will pay for this later,” Alex insisted. Thomas maintained his position. “PLEASE!” 

“As you wish,” Thomas returned to his position between her legs. 

Alex gasped as his lips moved against her. Waves of pleasure pulsated through her body as his tongue worked on her. As her bliss grew, Alex bucked against him. He didn’t pull away this time. “Don’t stop… please… don’t stop.”

Thomas moved faster over her until she cried out as ecstasy washed over her. Alex’s breathing slowed as Thomas began kissing his way back up to her lips. He untied the tie, releasing her. “I trust that was satisfactory.”

Alex nodded, she was still catching her breath. She had missed him so much during their time apart. Alex ran her hands along his back, caressing his muscles as Thomas continued planting kisses on her neck. 

Alex guided Thomas’s lips back to hers, letting her fingers run through his thick hair, pulling him further into him. She wasn’t quite finished yet. After a few minutes, she unbuttoned his pants exposing his own desire. She pushed Thomas back on the couch and straddled his lap. 

Alex lowered herself onto him as she moved against him building up a rhythm. Thomas’s hands held her hips guiding her pace. Her lips were on his as they continued to move as one–this time, both of them relishing in the waves of pleasure crashing over them.


End file.
